What a Woman!
by The Last of November
Summary: Fairy Tail have just got back from winning the GMG, but back at the guild, which they thought would be empty, they find an amusing person. Who is Gina Redfox? Wait, she is GAJEEL'S SISTER? And our specific Lightning Dragon Slayer seems to have his eyes on this beautiful lady! Read to find out more... I own nothing except my OC and the plot! Rated M for future and language.
1. Info About the OC

_**What a Woman!**_

_**Hey guys, since you can see, i'm currently writing a new story. Why Can't I remember? Is on hold, because you know… writer's block. For the new readers, check out my last story! This is a Laxus x OC fanfic, and the OC is mine (If I were in Fairy Tail I would probably be like this). This isn't a norma l chapter, this is a info about the OC. You can find her picture at my profile. I drew it myself. AN YES THE ALMIGHTY LAST OF NOVEMBER DRAWS! Shocking, isn't it?**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and my OC.**_

_**Excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes, English is my second language.**_

_**Name: **_ Gina Redfox

_**Age: **_24

_**Magic: **_Uses normally magic gun or her storm magic. Also Iron Dragon Slayer and on hidden power…

_**FT Mark:**_ On her lower back.

_**Personality: **_Usually calm and calculating, but can also be playful and funny. Usually her funny side comes out when she's with Gajeel, he is her brother after all. Loves ice-cream, music (she has also a sound pod like Laxus, but without the spikes) and battling. Very fiery once you anger her. Doesn't have an exceed even though she is a Dragon Slayer.

_**Looks: **_Blood-red waist-length hair, a very low ponytail usually in it (the ribbon is almost at her lower back.). Red piety eyes and piercings underneath them. Long eyelashes, and when she comes to Fairy Tail in next chapter, she has her cloak's collar put on her nose (like Mystogan). White long cloak, silver strapless top with few golden belts and a black long at the back but short at the front skirt. Golden long silk socks and brown combat boots. Also has a tattoo on her right shoulder and bicep. She carries her gun everywhere.

_**Family: **_Gajeel, Master and Fairy Tail

_**History: **_Metalicana and Gajeel found her when she was at age 2 at yr 771, wondering around the forest. Gajeel was almost 8 back then. Metalicana took her with Gajeel and started to train them both. Learned Iron Dragon Slayer magic with Gajeel. When Metalicana vanished on July 7th yr 777, Gina ran away not looking back because of her anger. At the midst of the fires she released a lot of her magical power at once because of her anger, and collapsed. Gajeel couldn't find her anywhere. Past 20 years she learned three new magics. Storm magic, gun mgic and one magic she uses only when needed.

_**Something else: **_Nothing important, you'll see at the next chapter!

_**Okay, so basically this is all you need to know right now, other info will be released at the first chapter!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Truth

_**What a Woman!**_

_**Hey you all! So I couldn't wait to write this chapter! I'M SO EXCITED! This is my second fanfic, and I'm so happy about my OC!**_

_**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Only the plot and my OC. Furthermore, here's the chapter!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**Chapter 1 - Who is she?**_

Regular P.O.V.

The guild was empty when she walked in. Sure she had heard about the Grand Magic Games, but she had thought that they would be back by now. She chuckled. Maybe they were partying somewhere. Sure she understood. They were Fairy Tail after all.

Her blood-red hair flowed in the wind and her piercing red eyes looked through the guild. Only the dust was there. The guild had changed a lot, but sure she hadn't been there since ten years ago. She had taken two ten year's missions, and completed them both in five years. It was incredible, but she was the youngest S-Class mage ever, and the most powerful wizard of all Fiore. Everyone knew her as…

The Silver Lightning. _**(A/N : I know a lame name but can't come up with anything better :D)**_

The name came from her guild mark, which was (surprising) silver and located in her lower back. She was lightning fast and her hand-to-hand skills were marvelous. Everyone knew her, and everyone feared her. She chuckled again. She didn't mind being feared, though she would've liked to made some friends too.

She sighed. No one knew her real name. She took a seat in front of the bar and grabbed some beer behind the desk. She blew the dust off the bottle and drank it up.

"Gajeel," she whispered. "Finally I'm going to meet you."

- Time skip, The next day -

The guild members were walking towards their new built, loved guild. Just before the doors, all the dragon slayers stopped and stiffened.

"What is it?" Master asked looking curious. But then he felt it too. There was a large magical power coming from inside.

"Tell us, what is it?" Jet asked.

"It's a new smell, someone is inside." Wendy answered.

"I have never smelled this scent before." Natsu said. Gajeel's eyes widened.

"But I have." he whispered and slammed the doors open. Everyone turned their gaze's a the bar, and what they saw there was stunning.

A beautiful young woman sitting on the bench, her blood-red hair with black tips flowing almost to the ground. Her eyes were piercing red, and she had some metal studs underneath them. Her white cloak's collar covered her nose and mouth, but they could see from her eyes that she was grinning. Her black 'short at the front, long at the back' skirt touched the ground as she sat there looking at them. Her yellow silk socks and brown combat boots matched together perfectly. But what was the most amazing, was her magical power. Everyone could feel it filling the dorm. Then Gajeel spoke.

"You can't be, are you… Are you Gina?" he whispered. The mysterious girl grinned wider and took the collar down. Behind it was wide grinning mouth, with white canine tooth.

"It has been awhile, Gajeel." she whispered back, but still everyone heard her loud and clear.

Gajeel was lightning fast, he sprang towards Gina and closed him to a death hug.

"I thought that you were dead." He said while tears were flowing from his eyes. The guild looked stunned. GAJEEL REDFOX WAS CRYING?

"I managed to survive. I'm sorry I left you." she replied and her eyes were teary as well.

Master cleared his throat.

"May I represent, Gina Redfox, Gajeel's lost sister and Fairy Tail's strongest mage, known as The Silver Lightning."

Laxus's P.O.V.

I looked as my best friend hugging the newcomer. She was so hot I struggled to keep my needs inside. Her amazing hair, her chest that was not too big but not too small, her long, sexy legs and her face. I just wanted to grab her and carry her away. But then I heard Gramps say who she was.

Gina? Redfox? THE SILVER LIGHTNING?

I whistled. That girl sure was popular. She only wasn't the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, she was currently the most powerful mage of all Fiore! That thought made her even sexier in my mind.

I saw Bix grinning at me. He had noticed me watching the hottie intensely.

"Shut your mouth Laxus, or you'll start drooling." he whispered and grinned even more widely. I just groaned.

"Can't you see how hot that Metal Head's sister is?" I whispered back.

"She sure is, but she also is the most powerful mage of all Fiore and one of the Ten Wizard Saint's so she'll kick our butts easily."

I chuckled. Like I didn't know that.

"So Gramps, I heard you won the GMG," Hottie said. I didn't bother to call her Gina. "Congratulations."

"Thank you my child, it has been awhile." Gramps replied. I noticed how Hottie called him Gramps as well.

"Ten years exactly, but to you it was only three. I have now completed two of the ten year's missions, and it's safe to say that I'm even more powerful than you Gramps." Hottie ended the sentence with a giggle. Mavis, she was just so cute.

"Good job my child, I am not ashamed to be weaker than you." Gramps, said.

"Well, if you'd stop reading those porn magazine's of yours and start training, you'd be more powerful than me in no time." she said.

Everyone except me, Bix and that Metal-Head were jaw dropping but when she said the last sentence the whole guild laughed and Gramps blushed.

"I-I see that your eyesight has improved." Gramps muttered and hid his magazine behind his back. I only chuckled.

I took a better look at the girl. I saw that her eyes had a little bit green. Also her sweet six-pack abs were showing through from her shirt. Her legs were really long, she was almost as long as Gajeel, but still a head shorter than I am.

"So Gajeel, how have you been?" Hottie asked. Gajeel smirked still in teary eyes.

"Nothing much, stuck 7 years in an Island, won the GMG and beat the crap out of that guy." He said and pointed at me. I growled. Natsu grinned.

"Well basically I beat the crap out of Laxus." he grinned.

"No, I did all the job Salamander." Gajeel groaned.

"Watch what you say, Metal-head."

"Smoking turkey."

"Tincan."

"Flame-head."

"GAJEEL!"

Natsu roared and attacked Gajeel with his flaming fist. Gajeel dodged and punched Natsu in the gut. I growled and watched them brawl. After a while Gray joined them. Then another one joined too. Everyone gasped when they saw the participant. It was Gina.

Regular P.O.V.

Boys didn't seem to notice the new participant, until she punched Natsu in the jaw and kicked Gray in his ribs. Gajeel's eyes widened as he watched his little sister fight.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a fighter." Natsu said amused.

"Idiot! Don't you ever listen what people say? She's Fiore's strongest mage so of course she can fight!" Gray shouted.

"Oh, didn't realize that." Natsu said and the whole guild face palmed.

Gina punched Natsu again, this time to his chest, flipped around and kicked him on the head from above. Natsu fell unconscious immediately. She turned to Gray and saw him readying a spell.

"Ice Make: Lance!" countless of ice spikes charged at Gina. She dodged them easily, turned around and ran at Gray. She took her gun from her holster and shoot Gray at his leg and he got paralyzed. Gina kicked him in the gut and Gray too fell unconscious. She turned her gaze at Gajeel.

"Only you're left Onii-chan." she whispered.

"I am fine without getting my ass kicked like those two. I would like to talk with you for this night." Gajeel smirked.

"Yes, we would like to now all about you." Mira cheered.

Gina smirked and walked towards us.

"I don't have really much to tell you, but okay." she said.

Gina P.O.V.

I walked to the bar and sat down.

"Let's start from the beginning." I cleared my throat and started talking. "When I arrived here thirteen years ago, I was nine years old. I knew two magics, storm magic and dragon slaying magic. I left Gajeel when Metalicana leaved, because I was shocked, angry and sad. I lived in this guild for three years, before I took the two ten years missions. I even recognize some of you, like Macao and Wakaba." I smirked and smiled to them. The truth hit them straight at their faces.

"Yo-you're our Gi-chan?" Macao muttered.

"Oh my, you have grown such a beautiful lady." Wakaba said.

"I also recognize Lisanna, Natsu, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Jet, Droy, Erza, Gray, Cana, Gildarts and Laxus." I said and looked each of them in the eye as I recalled their names. I noticed that Laxus had grown so handsome and sexy… Wait GINA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I almost blushed. Luckily it was only almost.

"So you're our Gina?" Erza muttered with a shocked expression.

"The one that used to play with us and you always won us at running." Jet said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, that's me." I smirked.

"But you never told us that you were a Dragon Slayer!" said awoken Natsu.

"I was too hurt about Metalicana so I hid everything that reminded me about him." I muttered and scratched the back of my neck.

"I remember when Laxus got S-Class and he would always tease you about how he got it before you, but then you went and made yourself S-Class a year after him with only the age of nine." Gildarts said.

Laxus chuckled. "Well, she was fun to tease." Ohmygod he was so HOT. GINA STOP THINKING ABOUT IT HE'S A GUILD MATE.

"Anyway, after the S-Class test I went and took straight two of the ten years missions. Other one was to defeat a dark guild, but not just any dark guild, it was Tartaros."

Levy screeched. "The TARTAROS? One of the Baram Alliance?"

I sighed. "Yup, and that sure was a hell of a work." Everyone just stared at me in awe.

"The other one was to remove a curse from an Island, but it wasn't that easy either since they didn't have any clues or leads. That mission led me to another Dark Guild, Oracion Seis."

The whole guild gasped. "But we took Oracion Seis down with the whole Nirvana incident!" Natsu roared.

"Yeah, after I beat them they told me that their lower branch was defeated by you."

"LOWER BRANCH?" Erza and some blonde woman with brown eyes shouted at the same time.

"Yup, they had five branches, two low, two medium and one high. You took down other of the low one."

"But they were so powerful…low branch you say?" the same blonde woman muttered.

"Lucy, we all are really shocked about this." Erza said and hung her hand at the woman's shoulder. (I expect that her name was Lucy.)

"Anyway, after I finished the missions, I took off just to hear that you were missing. I took it hard and even if some of the guild members who stayed here didn't notice, I hung around the guild a lot."

A woman with purple hair gasped. "Were you the one who protected us all from Twilight Ogre's attacks?"

"I was." I assumed that her name was Kinana.

"Then why didn't you step out and finish it off quicker?" a sand-haired mage shouted. That was probably Max.

"I didn't want to find out who I was, not before I could see Gajeel." I whispered. I felt little ashamed not protecting the guild properly.

"Don't blame yourself my child, you had a reason." Gramps said. I felt happy immediately.

We talked the whole day about everything, and I ben got a chance to fight Natsu and Gary again. The sun started to settle and I yawned.

"I'll be going now, it has been a long day waiting for you to come back."

Mira looked at me in disbelief. "Gina, where are you going to stay?"

I flinched. Didn't think about that.

"I would offer you a place with me, but it seems like my house is too small because of me and Pantherlily." Gajeel spoke sadly.

"Same with me and Happy." Natsu said.

"I don't have enough room either since I have so many armors to fill the space." Erza added.

We went through the whole guild, but no luck. I sighed.

"I guess I'll sleep at the guild then."

Then I heard a low voice.

"You can stay with me."

_**KYAAAA! I bet you know already who it is, but still I'm cited to see your expressions! Thank you for everyone who favored and followed my story, I appreciate it really much! Can't wait to write the next chapter! Oh, and this story is going to contain lemons and fluff, so only mature readers please!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Not so Bad

_**What a Woman!**_

_**Heyyy sorry for a late update… I have had stuff going on, and whenever I have started to write somebody needs me. ARGH. Anyway, here's the chapter!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**Chapter 2 - Hottest boy I know**_

Gina P.O.V.

"_You can stay with me." _

A low voice came behind me. I turned around, and saw the man I was drooling for. Laxus.

"No way she's going to stay with you, sparky!" Gajeel shouted. _Let me stay with him! _My insides were screaming for that delicious man.

"Chill out tincan, I have guest rooms and I'm not going to eat her or anything." he said with no expression.

"I think it's not a bad idea. Besides, I can kick his ass to North Pole if I have to." I stated and glared at Laxus.

"I still don't like you staying with him." Gajeel growled.

"Isn't he your best friend?" Levy asked from Gajeel.

"And that's exactly why."

Laxus laughed. "Like you're any better."

"Yo Gajeel, a thought came to my mind just now." Natsu said and all the gazes were at him. "If Gina was six years younger than you were, and we got stuck at Tenroujima for seven years, doesn't that mean that Gina is your big sister now?"

We all stared at him blankly. Who would've thought that the dense idiot Natsu Dragneel was thinking? Although noody knew it, I was with them at the Tenroujima, but that could wait for another time. Then everybody started to laugh and I smirked at Gajeel.

"So it seems that I'm the 'older and wiser' now." I grinned. Gajeel just huffed. "That doesn't change anything."

"No, except that you're the little baby Gajeel from now on." I heard Laxus say.

Gajeel growled and attacked Laxus with his Iron Dragon's club, which he dodged easily. Laxus sent some electricity shots at Gajeel, who dodged them as well. I sighed when the started to brawl. Then I jumped straight at them and knocked them both unconscious. I dragged Laxus to the guild's doors.

"Yo! We're leaving! Is Sparky still living in that house at the middle of the East Forest?" I shouted. Mira nodded. Just then I noticed how much she had changed. There was no Devil Mira anymore, only kind-looking Mira. I growled silently. I liked the Devil Mira more. She was fun to battle with.

I started to walk towards the woods. Who would've thought that I could go and sleep at Laxus's house. He's like the hottest boy I know. I thought how he would act like if he was someone's boyfriend. Would he be grumpy and rough or kind and caring? I really would like to observe that. But I doubt he likes me that way. I'm just some little girl from the past. He was like seven years older than me when we first met.

Then it hit me.

He thought that I didn't go through the time-skip. So practically I was now at the same age as him. I almost screamed at happiness. I wouldn't be the little girl anymore!

We arrived at Laxus's house. It was still as big as I thought. Two floors, kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and four bedrooms. The house was made bright white stone, and it shimmered in the sunlight. Laxus had chosen a beautiful place.

The house was placed few meters away from the cliff, and the view was beautiful. When you stood at the edge of the cliff, you could see waterfalls leading to a wonderful lagoon. It wasn't too much far away. If you would jump from the cliff, it would be like insanely high diving-board, maybe tenth meters or such. There were trees that reached their leaves to the water and caressed it slightly.

I heard mumbling behind me. It looks like Laxus is waking up. I turned to face him just when he was getting up and massaging his forehead.

"Stupid metal-face, I'll get him for this…" he mumbled. I giggled and he turned his gaze at me. Oh Mavis, he looked hot.

Laxus's P.O.V.

Oh my Mavis, my head is hurting so fucking much. I massaged my forehead with my right hand.

"Stupid metal-face, I'll get him for this…"

Then I heard an giggle. I turned my gaze at the sound and saw Hottie. She was smiling at me. I fought the urge to take her to the wonderland of lust, and started to walk inside of my house. I heard her following me, but when I opened the door, I heard a loud thump. I forgot I asked Freed to put runes around my house last week.

"Laxus? What is this? Stop playing and let me in!" Hottie roared.

I smirked. Now that it has come to this, I could take the fun out of it.

"Freed set those runes to guard my house. Only way in is kissing me." I grinned at my plan.

She looked me with disgust. "What if Gramps comes visiting? I didn't knew you enjoy kissing old men."

I gagged. "It's just for the opposite gender you know, males can come inside with my invitation."

"Then what if I'm secretly a male?" she smirked and crossed her hands under her chest.

I looked her like she was insane. "You can't be serious…"

"Of course I'm not! Stupid Sparky, just let me in." she mumbled.

"Not before you kiss me." I said to her cockily.

"Fine. I'll sleep at the guild then." she stated and started to walk away from my house. I groaned and ran after her.

"Wait! You see, I …"

My sentence was cut off as I felt warm lips press against mine. My eyes widened but I didn't retreat. Who would've? There was a perfect girl kissing me. She was hot, smart, powerful and she could take a joke. Before I realised it, the kiss was over and she ran towards my house. I just stood there silently as she closed the door with a loud BAM. I touched my lips carefully, like they would seal the best memory of my life. And they sure did.

Gina P.O.V.

Ohmymavisohmymavisohmymavis. I just kissed my long-lasted crush! In the lips! I tried to confirm myself that it was just to get in, but the thought didn't sink in.

Then I realised it. If every woman had to kiss Laxus to enter his house, how many woman had he kissed? Had he kissed EVERGREEN too? I almost hyperventilated. 'He is hot and entertaining, who wouldn't want him?' I thought. He couldn't be interested in me. I was just another one of his toys. Woman toys that is.

I almost cried. It stabbed my heart and broke it in two. But I had to be strong for myself. I was the most powerful mage of all Fiore, yet I let a stupid man hurt me. I was so going to kick his ass for this.

I walked through the corridor and saw the enormous living room at the left, and the kitchen and the bigger bathroom at the right. At the end of the hall were the stairs. I got to upstairs, and saw four bedrooms and one smaller bathroom. I looked through all the bedrooms.

First one on the left was the master bedroom, which I assumed was Laxus's there was a big bed at the center of the room, covered in light yellow pillows. Dark oak wardrobe was placed at the opposite wall.

First one on the right was smaller, it had dark blue walls and white bed with light blue pillows. All of the room's placings were the same. Second one on the right's head colour was red and the second one at left had green.

The smaller bathroom had a small bathtub and a shower. It was placed at the right, and the bedrooms at that side were smaller than at the left. I chose the second one at the left. I jumped at the green bed, which was so soft I almost sank in it.

I was brought back in to my thoughts about the kiss. Even if it was only a little moment, I was addicted to it. I needed more. Then I reminded myself who I was dealing with. It was Laxus for fuck's sake. He was probably always surrounded by women, and he shouldn't be worried about his needs. I bet that any woman would spread their legs for him.

My mind darkened when I imagined all those ladies from the guild in the bed with Laxus. This was too much. I stood up from the wonderful green bed, and went to place my stuff to the dark wardrobe.

Laxus P.O.V

I stood still at the front of my house. My mind replayed the happenings from two minutes ago. I still couldn't move. How did I deserve this? I was just joking, but obviously she took it in her heart. I would never had guessed that she would be the one to kiss me. All those years she was gone I imagined the perfect way to confess to her. But I never got to the solution between moonlight dinner or a picnic though.

I groaned silently and finally walked inside my house. I got upstairs when I heard rumbling from Evergreen's guest room. How could I tell her now that everyone who I accepted could come inside? I know she could take a joke, but maybe not this big…

"Stupid Sparky, not buying enough wardrobes…" Hottie mumbled when I walked inside.

"What is it Tiny? Do I hear complaining?" I asked her with a smirk. She got up from the ground and glared at me.

"Really? Tiny? That's the best you can do?" she asked, walking closer to me, her eyes locked up to mine. I don't even know why I called her Tiny. She was actually long, with those smooth, slim, sexy legs of hers. Her forehead was just high enough to touch my chin.

"I am disappointed to you, Sparky." she smirked also. Now she had reached right in front of me, so that her face was only inches away from mine.

"You better get use to it, 'cause you'll be living in here for a while." I grinned my victorious grin at her and moved my face even more close to hers. I could hear her heartbeat increase just slightly. Then she smirked and moved away.

"You know, you'd be better to go check your room. I left there a little surprise." My face paled and I gulped. She was the strongest mage from all Fiore. Just what surprise could she make? I kept my cool expressions and slowly walked out of the room. I went to my master bedroom, and heard a sound inside. It sounded like dripping. I opened the door and my eyes widened. Fuck.

She had made a FUCKING RAINCLOUD just above my bed. Like what the hell? I heard someone laughing like a maniac at the next door. I'm so going to get her for this. Then a brilliant idea popped inside of my head.

Gina P.O.V.

I was rolling at the bed holding my stomach. Oh how I held myself back for not running there and laughing straight at his face.

When I finally calmed down I got up. I was surprised that he hadn't yet ran here and strangled me. Oh well, the clock was almost eleven, so I decided to go sleeping. I changed to my pj's, which consisted of baby blue tank top, which was slinky, and a pair of very tiny white mini shorts. I tied my hair up to a messy bun and brushed my teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom the lights were already shut. Did I shut them before I went to the bathroom? I climbed up to the queen-sized bed and tucked under the blanket. My back was so warm…

Wait, there was something moving behind my back. I slowly turned around and faced a chest full of tattoos.

"LAXUS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I screamed straight at his ear. He jumped off the bed to the floor at an instant.

"Shit, Tiny. Could you be anymore louder?" He got up and I took a glance at his clothing. He was only wearing black knee-length shorts, which had some yellow thunderbolts at them. His hot muscles were showing everywhere… NO BAD GINA REMEMBER THE KISSING STUFF.

"ANYWAY, what are you doing in here?" I asked and crossed my hands under my chest. I saw him quickly looking at my clothing and then smirking.

"Well, you irrigated my bed, so I decided to come and sleep at yours." he said and crossed his arms too.

"_Well,_ there's always Bix's and Freed's rooms too." I glared at him.

"_Well, _they aren't half as comfy as this one." he grinned at me.

"I don't even care anymore, BUT I'll tell you this you cocky, arrogant Sparky, if you do anything to me at night I'll tell Gajeel." I smirked. My victory. Honestly, I didn't even mind him sleeping in my bed, but I didn't want to be an easy girl.

He mumbled something but I just turned my back at him and shut my eyes tightly. I heard him getting up and the bed lowered quite a bit when he sat on it. He layed down and breathed slowly. Oh how I wanted to just jump right at him and let him ravish me. But that had to wait for another time. Or maybe never. Who knows?

- At the morning …

Still Gina's P.O.V.

I woke up to over-warmness. Seriously. It felt like my whole body was on fire. It was really comfy though. I was rolled up to the wonderful world of comfiness…

Wait.

Was that a hand? And placed right squeezing at my breas…

…

"LAXUS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND GAJEEL WILL DRAG YOU FROM HELL JUST TO HIM TO KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Laxus nearly got an heart attack. He jumped right from the bed and out of the window. And the cherry at the top was that he jumped straight at the lagoon. I ran at the window just to laugh my ass off. There was the all-mighty Thunder God Laxus Dreyar looking like a lost, wet puppy.

"Wait for me!" I shouted and then I jumped. Oh the adrenaline. When I was under the water, I felt so… free. So calm and so unstressed. I never felt like that anymore. Not after that… accident. Then I felt someone drag me up from the water.

"Damn Tiny, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were drowning." I heard that low, sexy voice say.

"Hmph. Well for your information, I'm fine." I said as I got out of his grasp. Then I heard dripping. I turned around just to see a red-faced Laxus with a sudden nose-bleed.

I looked around to find that my tank top wasn't the best choice to the swimming trip. It was almost see-through and glued tightly around me, just like my shorts.

…

"LAXUS DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING PERVERT"

_**Sooooooo what do you think? I'm dying to know! I worked hard for this chapter, because I only got to do little bit every now on. I love my pairing, I made Gina just right to Laxus! She's sassy, sexy, smart, powerful and little childish. Just a good match for that sexy beast! Gihi… weeell I'm about to go to bed so please just leave a review and f/f!3**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


End file.
